Checking Out Books
by Dragoncatcher123
Summary: Just some short Bumbleby (YangxBlake) humor/fluff that takes place in one of Beacon's libraries! (A/N: Title used to be Library Bumbleby)


Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any of the characters in this fic, they belong to Rooster Teeth. If I owned it there would be a lot of Bumbleby and White Rose moments and Cardin would have been beaten up already :D

**Update:** Hey guys! Sorry if you follow me and were excited to see the story updated but I took some of Tigerlilly's advice and edited the story a bit. It's still the same, I just changed a few words and added a bit more detail! Also, the obvious title change which was also Tigerlilly's suggestion! She's an awesome writer btw you guys should check her out.

P.S. I'm kind of an amateur writer and this is my first RWBY fic so please cut me a little slack. I do appreciate reviews and I'd love to hear ideas or constructive criticism. Emphasis on CONSTRUCTIVE, there's no point writing something rude since I'll just ignore it. Thanks and I hope you like the story!

P.P.S. I might make some changes later on to the story if I think I can expand something better or if I get a beta. This is the last note I swear!

P.P.P.S. Nah I'm just messing with you...(_was that funny_?)

* * *

It was a sunny day outside the walls of Beacon Academy, a prestigious school for training future Hunters and Huntresses. Many of the school's students had gathered outside in an attempt to enjoy the weekend and its _somewhat_ fickle weather. Blake Belladonna however found herself residing in one of the school's many libraries. It was exceptionally quiet in the back room of said library, something that Blake knew wouldn't last long if one of her teammates found her. Blake would gladly give her life to defend any one of her teammates, yet she couldn't help but want some peace and quiet from them, specifically Yang and Ruby. Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose, otherwise known as the "sister twister" (a name give to the pair by team JNPR), could drive the peace-fullest of nuns to murder from their mischievous, but amusing, antics. Hence Blake's current presence in the library instead of her shared dorm room. The other reason of course being her other teammate, Weiss Schnee.

A recent fight over petty bathroom time schedules had turned into a full fledged war over the Schnee heiress's lack of consideration for her teammates. The heiress had declared that until Blake was willing to apologize for her "rude behavior", Weiss would not speak to her unless a class or professor required it of her. Blake personally was unbothered by the situation, though she couldn't help but feel a little guilt for putting her other teammates into the awkwardly tense situation. Blake was sure that Ruby would have attempted to intervene if she hadn't been so scared of upsetting Weiss. Still, Blake was certain that within a few days Weiss would realize (likely with Ruby's help) that she was being overdramatic and the overall result of the fight would yield positive results.

Thus came the resulting circumstances of Blake's current position on the floor of the back library room. Blake was currently working on reading a new book, written by the author of Ninjas of Love, and was hoping to get through at least half of it before Yang or Ruby found her. She was honestly surprised that she'd managed to go so long without either of them popping up, usually within a couple of hours of her disappearing one of them would appear. Actually, now that she thought about it Yang had been acting a little off for the last few days. Ever since their last training practice with Professor Goodwitch, Yang had been spending more and more time with Ruby.

Blake snapped her book shut and gently placed it on her lap as she recalled the last team RWBY practice:

_The team had been divided by Goodwitch so that Ruby and Weiss were partnered against Yang and Blake, an attempt to build up experience between partners. As soon as Goodwitch had called out "start" Weiss had sprung into action, using her glyphs as springs so that Ruby could attack from above, in a truly sniper worthy position. Yang and Blake had been forced to resign themselves to defensive positions, dodging Ruby's shots while aiming to take out Weiss. Both pairs were managing to hold their own, but Blake could feel herself tiring quickly. A well aimed shot from Ruby had led to Yang tackling Blake in an attempt to protect her; an unnecessary action since the group had only been using training ammo. As Goodwitch called time, Yang's eyes met Blake's and the blonde had flushed a brilliant pink. Yang clambered to her feet and stammered an apology to Blake for having tackled her, confessing that she had reacted without really thinking._

Blake smiled softly as she recalled Yang's awkward, yet adorable, antics and realized it was the first time she had ever seen Yang blush or look even remotely embarrassed. Blake's smile slowly vanished as she began to wonder if she had somehow insulted the blonde or had done something to deter her from approaching. Had Yang realized that Blake had a _slight_ crush on her? Blake had purposefully tried to keep a certain distance from her teammates for that particular reason. After the incident revealing her Faunus status, Blake was worried that any other surprises would be too much for her team to handle. Had she scared away one of her few friends, and her only partner with her unintended feelings? Was the blonde conferring with Ruby to see her thrown out of the team?!

Blake's mind began to race with questions as her fear welled up and threatened to overwhelm her. Blake's eyes began to tear up, "I'm sure Weiss would be glad to see me gone." She whispered bitterly, brief flashes of her previous fights with Weiss over Faunus and trivial things going through her mind, "Yang's probably just working on convincing Ruby to get rid of me! I should've known...of course they wouldn't be able to handle a lesbian Faunus! One alone gives me enough trouble. I-I should have worked harder to hide my c-crush" Blake mumbled as she balled her hands into fists and pressed them against her teary eyes, "Well, I won't protest if they do -"

"Hey there!" A cheerful voice cried, disturbing Blake's train of thought. Blake glanced up from her lap, wiping away her tears, as Yang slid down the wall and sat beside her, carelessly throwing her right arm over Blake's shoulder and pulling Blake a little closer to her. Blake smiled as her inner voice of rejection was quieted by this little move, but reminded herself that Yang was an affectionate person like Ruby and the move did not mean she liked Blake anymore than as a friend.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked worriedly as she noticed the tear stains on Blake's face.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine" Blake replied with a shaky smile.

"Okay...If you say so. Nice book" Yang said cheekily changing the subject as her left hand grabbed said book from Blake's lap and began to flip through it. "Do you alwaysread this kind of stuff back here?" Yang asked as she smirked at a particularly explicit picture.

Blake blushed and yanked the book out of Yang's hand, retorting "It **happens** to have been written by one of the greatest authors of our time!"

"Uh huh, sureeeeee kitty kat. Say, uh speaking of books and such...I don't happen to have a library card but uh...do you mind if I check **_you_** out?" Yang asked as her left hand reached up to rub the back of her neck and a light blush began to cover her face.

"A-Are you hitting on me?" Blake stammered

"Err...yeah? Was it not obvious enough?" Yang mumbled as her face flushed a darker shade of pink.

"And that was seriously the best you could come up with?" Blake retorted exasperatedly.

"Welllllllll, Ruby kinda suggested it too me, since you're such a bookworm!" Yang whined as she saw the look she was getting from Blake.

"Is _that_ what you guys have seriously been doing lately?" Blake asked

"Ummmm...Yes?"

"Dear god woman, we really need to work on your pickup lines if that's the best you two could come up with after DAYS of avoiding me! Also you shouldn't be going to Ruby of all people for this kind of help!" Blake exclaimed even more exasperatedly than before, but with a small smile on her lips.

"What's wrong with Ruby's help?!" Yang cried out, somewhat angrily.

"Just be glad that I liked you _before_ you said your lame pickup line" Blake retorted as she leaned in and kissed Yang's cheek.

"S-So is that a y-yes then?" Yang stammered out as she, again, rubbed her neck nervously.

"Yes, it's a yes. How about we go to that little cafe in the Vale square tomorrow for a date?" Blake asked as she smiled at the nervous blonde.

"S-Sure! I'll pick you up at 7?" Yang said as she tried to recover some of her suaveness.

Blake laughed lightly as she stood with her book, "Sure Yang. It's a date!" She replied as she sauntered out of the room with a smile on her face.

* * *

Authors Note:

Whelp, that was my first RWBY fanfic (Yay?). I hope it didn't suck (someone please point out any grammatical errors!) and I would appreciate any reviews :)

Thanks for reading!

Love, Dragoncatcher123


End file.
